In Counting
by Coke Cola Pop
Summary: After Jerome left her, Colleen Nicks was left alone to raise her 5 boys. They try to prompt her to "get back on the horse" by setting up dates for her, but Colleen's dates always went down the drain. But, when she meets, Dallas, a father of 5 girls, Colle
1. Character Intro

Characters of _In Counting_

Dallas's Kids

_**Anna Marie Winston**_

**Birthday**:August 18th (an hour apart from Dana)

**Age**: 18

**Loves:** Dancing; Drag racing; Going to the Dingo; Anything illegal

**Hates: **Dana's older sibling power; Nicknames her Dad gives her; Boys that are a flirt or a player

**Siblings: **Dana, Laura, Dawn, & Elaine

**Portrayed By:** Ashley Benson

_**Dana Caroline Winston**_

**Birthday: **August 17th

**Age: **18

**Loves: **Her older sibling power; acting; watching television

**Hates: **Someone taking her older sibling power; Dawn's singing; complaining

**Siblings: **Dawn, Elaine, Laura, & Anna

**Portrayed By: **Alexandra Daddario

_**Dawn Connie Winston**_

**Birthday: **December 26th

**Age: **15

**Loves: **Singing; Writing; Making her own songs; School

**Hates: **Dana's older sibling power; being the youngest of the Winstons; being called a geek

**Siblings: **Elaine, Laura, Anna, & Dana

**Portrayed By: **Ellie Goulding

_**Elaine Juliet Winston**_

**Birthday: **September 16th

**Age: **16

**Loves: **Singing with Dawn; Making songs with Dawn; Playing the guitar

**Hates: **Dana's older sibling power, The nicknames that her sisters give her; Her height (5 feet)

**Siblings: **Dana, Dawn, Laura, & Anna

**Portrayed By: **Lorde

_**Laura Elizabeth Winston**_

**Birthday: **November 24th

**Age: **17

**Loves: **Anna's style; Being a replica of her Dad; Ballet; Gymnastics; Reading; Minnie and Mickey Mouse

**Hates: **Dana's older sibling power; School; The Dingo

**Siblings: **Elaine, Dana, Dawn, & Anna

**Portrayed By**: Shailene Woodley

Colleen's Kids

_**Carter Clarence Nicks**_

**Birthday: **December 25th

**Age: **17

**Loves: **Sleeping; His friends & family; Music; The Dingo; Steven's cooking

**Hates: **Waking up early; Jerome; Loud music

**Siblings: **Tommy, Steven, Lance, & Max

**Portrayed By:** Zayn Malik

_**Lance Jesse Nicks**_

**Birthday: **March 3rd

**Age: **18

**Loves: **His seriousness; His strength; Watching movies

**Hates: **Jerome; Singing; School

**Siblings: **Tommy, Max, Carter, & Steven

**Portrayed By**: Logan Lerman

_**Max Antonio Nicks**_

**Birthday: **July 4th

**Age: **15

**Loves:**

**Hates: **Being the youngest; His Mom not being able to find a boyfriend; Not being able to keep a girlfriend; Jerome

**Siblings: **Steven, Tommy, Carter, & Lance

**Portrayed By: **Jake T. Austin

_**Steven Derrick Nicks**_

**Birthday: **June 21st

**Age: **19

**Loves: **Cooking; Reading the newspaper; Taking care of his little brothers

**Hates: **Jerome; Negativity**  
Siblings: **Tommy, Max, Carter, & Lance

**Portrayed By: **Liam Payne

_**Tommy Nicholas Nicks**_

**Birthday: **May 30th

**Age: **16

**Loves: **Seeing people laugh/smile; Reading; Sleeping

**Hates: **Going to school; Being picked on; Crying; Jerome

**Siblings: **Lance, Steven, Max, & Carter

**Portrayed By: **Louis Tomlinson


	2. The Nicks Family

Prologue #1: The Nicks Family

Colleen chased after her four boys in her and Jerome's cramped apartment. She had been one month pregnant with a feeling that she was going to have another boy. Steven and Lance giggled as their Mama struggled to catch them while Tommy and Carter started to hide from their Mama. Steven and Lance decided to do the same as their younger brothers. Colleen, in defeat, sat down on the couch, breathless.

"Boys, ya know ya have a brother or sister 'long the way. Give Mama a break!" Colleen called throughout the house. She received a response of laughter from different places in the apartment. Colleen rolled her eyes.

"I'm comin' for y'all.." Colleen said as she went down the small hallway. As she passed the bathroom, she heard muffled giggles from the cupboard under the sink. Colleen silently crept towards the cupboard, and the laughter stopped immediately. When she opened it, Tommy and Carter sat in there, cramped.

"Tommy and Carter Nicks! Don't ya dare hide from yer Mama!" Colleen said tickling her two younger sons. When she put Tommy and Carter down, Colleen made a face which made them laugh harder than before.

"Boys, if ya find Steven and Lance, we'll go ta Dairy Queen." Colleen smiled, knowing that would convince them. They both smiled like mad and ran off throughout the apartment. Colleen sighed and took a deep breath until she heard laughing and screaming coming from the closet. She saw Lance and Steven tickling Tommy and Carter.

"Boys! Boys! Okay!" Colleen said smiling. Her boys stopped "attacking" one another and looked at their mother.

"Wanna go ta The Dairy Queen?" Colleen asked. Steven and Lance pushed their little brothers off to their room to get dressed. Colleen laughed and got up. She glanced at her watch.

"_Jerome will be home soon" _Colleen thought to herself. Before the boys could get dressed for The Dairy Queen, the door bell rang. Colleen went to the door and was shocked. She saw Jerome _with another woman_. The woman was younger than Colleen was

"Hi, Colleen." Jerome said pushing through Colleen.

"Jerome, please don't do this the boys-" Colleen pleaded, but it was too late. Carter came in with Tommy.

"Who are ya?" Carter asked the younger woman.

"I'm Lisa." The woman started to touch his cheek. Carter backed away.

"Stranger! Mama, why is she here?" Carter said, pulling on Colleen's pants leg. Tommy cuddled into his Mama's other leg.

"Boys, calm down. It's okay." Colleen said, holding her boys close. Steven and Lance entered the room and looked at her Dad in a different way.

"I knew it!" Steven said. Colleen looked at her oldest son in shock.

"You've been up too late at night talking on the phone." Steven folded his across his chest. Jerome slapped Steven across his face.

"Ya never did know how ta keep yer mouth shut!" Jerome said.

"Baby, don't be sad about not keepin' yer mouth shut. I'm glad ya said somethin'. Jerome get _out _of my _apartment_!" Colleen sternly said, pointing towards the door. Jerome shoved pass Colleen.

"I came to give Tommy this for his birthday!" Jerome said, throwing a small box on the ground. The door slammed shut. Tommy picked up his present from his father and threw it in the trash can. Colleen slowly fell to the floor. Steven and Lance came close to their Mama.

"Mama, it'll be a'right. Yer pretty and nice." Steven said.

"Yea. Daddy didn't deserve ya." Lance said crossing his arms. Colleen smirked.

"Really?" Colleen asked. They nodded. Carter brought Tommy over, who was crying.

"Tommy, it'll be fine. It's just ya, me, yer brothers, and yer little brother." Colleen said, patting her stomach. Tommy's tears stopped, and he rubbed Colleen's flat stomach. Colleen prayed she'll be able to make it with her boys. This wasn't gonna be easy.


	3. The Winston Family

The Winston Family

_Flashback (Dallas)_

Two little girls sat in the bathroom on the hamper and watched Dallas shave. They watched in curiosity at their Dad.

"Daddy, why do ya always haveta do that every mornin'?" Anna asked. Dallas smirked in the mirror as Anna returned her own traditional smirk.

"Do ya want me to look like a monkey?" Dallas said turning around at his daughters, shaving cream still on his face.

"Maybe we do. Laura! Don't ya want Daddy ta look like a monkey?" Dana yelled out of the bathroom. Laura, the middle child, came rushing in with Elaine in her small arms. The middle child was out of breath.

"No, that'll be freaky. Wait, Daddy, isn't that whipped cream on yer face?" Laura asked pointing upwards. Elaine's brown eyes sparkled as she reached for the can that contained "the whipped cream".

"Ooh, whipped cweam." Elaine said, reaching for the can.

"Elaine, no! That's fer yer face!" Dallas said, moving the can farther on the bathroom sink. Dallas watched his little girl struggle and laughed at her antics. When Dallas wasn't looking, Elaine pouted, and she climbed on the toilet to get the can.

"Hey! Stop it!" Dallas said as he scooped the tiny girl in his arms. Elaine let out little giggles that echoed in the bathroom. Dana and Anna started to laugh while Laura tried to hold back her laughter by putting her hands over her mouth. Anna went behind Dallas and grabbed the can off the sink.

"Anna!" Dallas started as the three girls trotted out the room. He started to leave Elaine on the sink, but she noticed the scissors. He knew what she was thinking.

"Elaine, Sylvia would have a cow if I let ya cut yer hair!" Dallas said, picking up his daughter. Elaine smirked as she tried to grab the scissors. But, Dallas grabbed her too quickly. She pouted again.

"Elaine, if ya help me find yer sisters, I'll give ya a surprise later." Dallas compromised with his child. She smiled eagerly as she dragged him into her and her sisters' room. Elaine pointed to the brown chest that was between Dana and Laura's beds. As he approached, he heard muffled giggles coming from the chest. When he opened it, Elaine and him were pelted with shaving cream. This time Dana, Anna, _and_ Laura laughed. Dallas shook his head and picked up all his little girls. As Dallas wiped off the shaving cream off of him and Elaine, they laughed and laughed until they said their Mom on Randy. Lipstick stains were all over Randy.

"Mama?" Dana and Anna said in shock at the same time. Laura didn't say a word neither did Elaine, but Elaine never talked around her Mama. Laura started to cry and rushed into her room. Dana looked at her Mama in disgust and went after Laura. Anna was shocked as her hand drew over Elaine's pure eyes.

"Stay pure while ya can kid!" Anna said, pulling her sister's little arm. Anna's hand was still over Elaine's eyes. Once the girls were in the bedroom and Randy was gone, Dallas was infuriated at Sylvia.

"Fer Christ's sake Sylvia!" Dallas said in rage.

"Dallas, I know I said I would stop but-" Sylvia started.

"I don't care about what I'm feelin' Sylvia! What about the girls!" Dallas yelled.

"The girls! That's all ya care about! Dallas what about _us_!" Sylvia stated, hands on hips.

"About _us_?" Dallas snorted, "What about us! Are we' not havin' enough sex , is that it? Ya think Randy can give ya all that?"

Sylvia crossed her arms over her chest.

"No it's no it! Randy makes feel special, Dallas!" Sylvia yelled. Dallas rolled his eyes.

"Whatever! Get _out! _The girls and I never wanna see ya 'ere 'gain!" Dallas yelled.

"Fine! Then I can move in with Randy! He'll give me everything I want! Also Dallas I'm pregnant again! She'll be here in eight months!" Sylvia said as she walked out the door with a slam. Dallas was shocked. The girls peered out of the door. They saw their Dad slumped on the floor.

"Daddy?" Laura asked sadly. Dana and Anna looked over Laura's shoulder. Laura hugged her Dallas's muscular arm. Tears wet his arm, and Dallas reached to stroke Laura's golden brown hair to soothe her.

"It'll be 'kay, angel." Dallas tried to comfort Laura. Dana and Anna were furious.

"Daddy! Can we burn her clothes?" Dana quickly asked full of rage. Dallas gazed at her with his cold blue eyes. Dana returned his cool gaze.

"I don't care kid." Dallas said nonchalantly. Dana smirked as Anna went off a grabbed Dallas's lighter. The girls ran into their parents' room and took out all of Sylvia's clothes. They ran into the backyard as soon as they found everything they could find.

"Don't burn the yard down!" Dallas yelled at them as he looked down at Elaine and Laura.

"Laura, wanna burn her stuff too?" Dallas asked. Laura shook her head, no. Elaine sat in Dallas's lap and put her hand upwards.

"High five!" Elaine smiled. She didn't understand a thing that happened, and Dallas touches his palm with hers. She smiled as Laura hugged his neck.

"She doesn't know how 'special' ya are, Daddy! You'll always be special ta us and our new sister!" Laura cheered until she smelt burning.

"Oh, I better watch them." Laura smiled as she trotted outside, leaving Elaine and Dallas.

"How do ya feel about yer new sister?" Dallas asked Elaine with a weak smile. Elaine smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Ya smarter than ya look kid. C'mon, wanna break and destroy Mama's stuff or wait fer yer sister ta come?" Dallas said. Elaine got up and trotted towards the front door. Dallas shook his head.

"She'll be 'ere in eight months, Lanie." Dallas said picking up the toddler. Elaine smiled and went to the bathroom.

"Where ya goin' kid?" Dallas asked as Elaine grabbed the scissors from the bathroom. The toddler trotted towards Dallas's bedroom. He went in his bedroom and watched Elaine destroy her Mama's shoes with the scissors. He laughed. Maybe, he could raise five girls by himself to be as tough as him.


End file.
